How I Lost My Mind
by spokadotz1
Summary: Summary Changed! After her nightmare, Lilly falls into a coma from a eating disorder. While trying to figure out why she did it, the gang discovers new loves, backstabbers are unleashed, and the world takes a full 180degree turn. Loliver.Possible Jiley?
1. I have and idea

**Chapter 1**

**I have an idea…**

**A/N: Ok guys, this idea came to me and I couldn't, not write it! I hope you enjoy it as much as I like the idea. Hannah in Hawaii and Bye, Bye Lilly will be updated as soon as I get an idea!**

**Notice: Contains eating disorders.**

**Pairings: Jiley & Loliver**

**Summary: Miley directs a fashion show and Jake, Oliver, Rico, Amber, Ashley, Lilly, and Jackson agree to be her models. Everything goes great until Miley wants everything to be perfect, and I mean PERFECT. She won't take no for an answer, but what if it endangers a friends life. Will she stop before it's too late, or will this be an innocence gone wrong.**

**MILEY'S POV**

"Oah my gosh you guys! 1 minute until summer vacation!" Lilly whispered to Oliver, Jake, and me. Summer vacation, a time for friends, no homework, fun, no homework, Hannah concerts, no homework, romance, and most importantly, no homework!

"I know! 45 seconds!" Oliver replied. See, this would mark the end of our sophomore year. Next year, we would be juniors and all would be great!, except Jackson going to a collage in Florida. As much as I hate to admit it, they guy is actually pretty cool, minus Thor's artichoke lines, and getting smacked by girls. He threw awesome parties, that he finally let Oliver, Lilly, Jake, and I into.

"30 seconds!" Rico yelled. Oah yeah, forgot to mention him. We're pretty good friends, he had a growth spurt, and is almost taller than me. Who would have known!

"3…" Jake said.

"2…" I replied.

"1…" Rico added.

"SCHOOLS OUT!" Oliver and Lilly stood up and yelled. About 5 seconds later the bell rang. Oah yeah, Lilly has a crush on Oliver, Oliver has a crush on Lilly. I'm sworn to secrecy by both of them, so that's how that works out!

"Hey daddy, we're here." I dropped my book-bag by the couch as Lilly threw hers on top, followed by Oliver, then Jake, Rico next, and lastly Jackson saying something about being out of school forever.

"Hey bud. Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Rico, son." he nodded. He was still so use to the trio that he didn't know what to do with 8 of us. That's right, I said 8.

"Hey guys. Mr. Stewart!" Amber and Ashley said as they walked through the door. I gave them a quick smiley as Rico waved. Yep, Amber and Ashley got sent to 'loserville' after some pretty embarrassing pictures were entered into the school year book last year. So, we decided to be their friends. They were actually pretty nice when they weren't picking on people.

"Hey, Amber and Ashley." he replied, "Hey bud, you know how you've always wanted to direct a fashion show?" he asked. I was surprised, the last time we talked about this, I was 9. Now I'm 16.

"Yeah daddy, why do you ask?" I asked him. I was really anxious.

"Well, you get to direct Hannah Montana's new fashion show for her new line!" he said trying not to make it sound like I was Hannah Montana. See, I still hadn't told Amber, Ashley, and Rico.

"That's awesome!" I said hi-fiving Lilly and Oliver. They both gave me looks. The look called, it's-time-you-tell-them-you're-Hannah Montana. I hate that look!

"Um, we're going to go upstairs for a little bit dad, to um…well, talk about the fashion show." I said running up the stairs. Everyone followed, including Jackson.

"Alright, if you know my deepest, darkest secret, please step back." I commanded. Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Jackson stepped back, "Alright, Amber, Rico, and Ashley, be prepared." I said as I opened my closet.

"Hey! That's my top that I lent you a month ago!" Lilly yelled, running and grabbing the top, and running back to her place in-between Jackson and Oliver.

"Anyways," I said pushing my clothes aside to reveal my Hannah closet doors.

"Miley, why are we looking at your closet. What does HM mean anyway?" Rico asked.

"Well, like I said to Lilly a few years back, behind my closet…" I opened the doors, "is my closet!" Amber and Ashley about fainted.

"So I was right! It all makes since now…Doin' the bone dance….Nobody's Perfect!" Rico said referring to the bone dance.

"Yeah, anyway, are you ok with this?" I asked.

"Miley, I wouldn't care if you were Hilary Duff, we'd still be your friends." Ashley said as Rico and Amber agreed by nodding their heads.

"Great, so now that that's out of the way, let's talk about the fashion show!" I said as we started rummaging around my, I mean, Hannah's closet.

**A/N: Do you like it. Keep or Delete? That's my question.**


	2. The Walk'

**Chapter 2**

**The Walk**

**A/N: Ok, this will probably be a short story. Not like, 8 chapters, but not 15. Catch my drift? **

**LILLY'S POV**

"Ok, listen guys," Miley started to speak, "Oliver, Rico, Jake, and Jackson, go change. NOW!" she yelled as the four ran out of the room. Ha! Losers, they're afraid of Miley?! Well, so am I.

"Amber and Ashley, go change please." she smiled innocently as the two left.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Well, Lilly, I'm going to teach you 'The Walk'." she said like President Martinez says 'The President, of the United States'.

"Ok!" I smiled as she started teaching me.

It was about an hour of teaching me how to do 'The Walk', and I stumbled every time. It sucked! I sucked! 'The Walk' sucked!

"Ok Lilly, I'm done with you!" Miley said with a mean look on her face. She had given me that look a lot since Hannah started to become a real diva. I hated it, she was like a mini Paris Hilton! I walked out of the room, as Amber and Ashley walked in. I changed and started to walk back towards the room, until I heard my name come up as the topic of conversation.

"Oah my gosh you guys! Lilly is horrible! She couldn't do 'The Walk' if her life depended on it. I hate this. She's going to ruin the show! I shouldn't have let her in." Miley said.

Tears started to roll down my face as I thought I felt someone behind me. I shrugged the feeling off when Amber started to talk.

"UGH! I know! Can you be anymore of a boy? She could be like, Jackson and Rico's best friend, and nobody would notice that she's a girl!" she expressed.

More silent tears came as the same presence came back over me. I once again shrugged it off noticing Miley begin to speak again.

"I know! And there is no way that Oliver would ever go out with her, I mean, people would think that he's gay!" she smiled as all three of them did the ooh tssss! Finger thing.

Tears started pouring as I realized that she had just told my darkest secret. I had never cried so much in my life. I finally decided to turn around to see who was there.

Oliver.

Of all people how could he be the one. He had a look of hurt, sorrow, and pain in his eyes. I turned back around and ran into the room.

"Oah my gosh Lilly! Why are you crying?" Miley asked, pretending like they had never had the conversation.

"SAVE IT! I HEARD THE WHOLE THING! HOW COULD YOU MILEY! IS IT THAT BITCH TRACI? OR THESE BITCHES AMBER AND ASHLEY? OR IS IT ALL THREE? BECAUSE I FOR ONE THING, NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN MILEY REA STEWART! NEVER AGAIN!" I ran out of the room as all three of them looked shocked, but before I could leave Mr. Stewart appeared.

"Lilly, was that you screaming those words up here? You're going to have to stop or leave." he looked down on me and realized I was crying.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE I'M LEAVING ANYWAY! AND NEVER COMING BACK!" I ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran all the way to the beach. I just stopped, sat, and waited.

**A/N: YES I KNOW MILEY SEEMS OUT OF CHARACTER! AND YES I KNOW THAT I USED ONE WORD TWICE! But, what I'm saying is all the fame and fortune got to her head. So yes, please R&R!**


	3. I'm Sorry Lilly

**Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry Lilly**

**A/N: I'm not sure if I said that this whole story is in Lilly's POV or not, but it isn't. Ok, **_**Isn't! **_**So yeah, now for the story…**

**OLIVER'S POV**

"Miley, why?" I asked after her dad left.

"Well obviously you didn't see her try to do 'The Walk'!" Amber replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I believe I asked Miley…" I said knowing Miley would probably not talk during the whole battle.

"I don't care who you asked, I answered. So there you go." Amber said.

"Well I do…MILEY! ANSWER ME!" I started to yell as Rico, Jackson, and Jake entered the room.

"What happened?" they all asked at the same time.

"GO AHEAD, TELL THEM MILEY! SEE IF YOUR BOYFRIEND STILL WANTS TO BE WITH YOU! SEE WHAT YOUR BROTHER THINKS! GO AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" I was really mad. Nobody, messes with Lilly, like that!

"Lilly couldn't do 'The Walk', so I spoke the truth to Amber and Ashley. We decided that if Lilly were to go out with Oliver, of whom she had a MAJOR crush on," my jaw dropped. Un-be-livable. Lilly likes me! Happy dance! YAY! Wait! Back to the conversation, "that they would think Oliver's gay because she's so much like a guy. She overheard, cried, and ran away. So what's the big deal?" she gave us all that look that goes with that question.

"Wow Miley, I expected better of you…" Rico said walking out.

"We're through Miley…" Jake said following him.

"I'm glad I'm going to collage…" Jackson mentioned following both of them.

"I have to go find Lilly…" I ran out the door. I can't believe her.

**LILLY'S POV**

I'm sitting on the beach, the deserted part of the beach anyway. I'm all alone. Which I don't really care, because it means Miley isn't by me, because that would now be my nightmare coming to life!

"Lilly…" I hear a voice. CRAP! It's probably her. I look away, "Lilly, it's me Oliver." I have now officially lost all feeling in my body. He knows. "Lilly, you don't have to feel bad about Miley telling us your secret. I'm glad she did."

"Why, so you can haunt me for the rest of my life…" I murmured. I didn't need this right now.

"No, so I could do this…" he said lifting my chin making my lips meet his. It was a kiss filled with….with….sparks and passion. So…that would make it….a sparky passion? I don't know, or care, because I have Oliver. He pulled away. NO!

"Feel anything?" he asked.

"Sparky passion…" I said. OOPS! My bad…

"Sparky what?" he asked. Well, ok.

"Never mind…yes I felt something." I said standing up after him.

"Oah…" he said disappointed. WHAT?! HE DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING?!

"Oah…" I murmured under my breath as I felt more tears start to form in my eyes. If that's even possible.

"So I can ask you to be my girlfriend and you will say yes?" he looked at me with that goofy grin he always has. YESSSS!

"Well yeah!" I said it like was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My brother said if I got the 64 pack with the sharpener it would work." he mentioned as we were walking to Rico's.

"You're a doughnut…" I sighed, he looked at me with pleading eyes, "Correction, you're _my_ doughnut." he smiled as we reached our destination.

"I'm sorry Lilly…" rang through my ears.

**A/N: Ok, yes I know its short, but I have a lot of thinking to do with this story. I'm thinking of dropping the eating disorder and doing something different….I need your guys' opinion. R&R please!**


	4. Lilly Wake Up

**Chapter 4**

**Lilly Wake Up**

**A/N: Ok. I am so freaking sorry!!! You all probably hate me! Ok, so today is update day, in other words, I'll probably have a couple of chapters in each story up.**

**LILLY'S POV**

_"Lilly I'm sorry…"_

No…no, no, no, no, no! She can't be saying sorry to me, she just ca-

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled as my alarm clock went off. _It was just a dream. Calm down Lilly, Miley's not like that, and Oliver doesn't know you like him. _I thought to myself. I slowly climbed out of bed, got a shower, went down stairs to eat breakfast, and was on my way to school.

"Oah my gosh! Lilly!" Miley yelled. I held my breath waiting for the worst to happen, "They are having a dance class every night at six all summer! Lets take it!"

There was nothing wrong with that, "Ok. Sure, why not!" I answered feeling as if this day would be ok.

"Amber and Ashley said they would too! Isn't that great?!"

Then it hit me. It hit me like a bullet. It hit me like an arrow. I dropped my books, and fell to the ground.

"Lilly! Lilly wake up! Come on wake up!" I could faintly hear Miley yell, "Oliver!" she whispered. Or did she yell it, I just couldn't hear it that well?

"Lilly come on! Wake up!" Now it was Oliver, or was it Jackson? Who is talking to me? Why can't I feel my body?

What's happening to me? Why did I do it? I can't believe I did this to myself!

**A/N: I know its short, and possibly a little bit confusing, but the next chapter will explain everything! So it will probably be very long. You will figure EVERYTHING out in the next chapter…and again…sorry for the long wait!**


	5. Explanations and New Discoveries

**Chapter 5**

**Explanations and New Discoveries**

**MILEY'S POV**

"Lilly wake up!" Oliver kept screaming. What happened, I wish I knew!

"Lilly, come on! Come on Lilly! Lilly Wake up!" I yelled as Oliver went to get help. Soon enough the principal, nurse, and Jake came running out of the school.

The nurse had Oliver, Jake, and me bring her to her office while the principal phoned Lilly's parents and 911.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - How I Lost My Mind…

**NO POV**

After Lilly was taken to the hospital, the principal and the nurse wanted to talk to Miley, Jake, Oliver, and Lilly's mom.

"By the looks of it, Lilly hasn't been eating the amount of food a day that is needed for her to stay stable." the nurse stated.

"Oah my god!" Miley almost shouted but held it back into a whisper.

"Has she been eating properly the past week?" the principal asked.

"She hasn't been eating dinner because she claims she's had a big lunch." Ms. Truscott stated.

"She hasn't been eating lunch because she claims she had a big breakfast!" Oliver jumped out of is chair a little.

**MILEY'S POV**

I swear, if anything else happens to Lilly I will scream.

"All she's been eating for breakfast is a muffin." I explained, "She keeps saying she had a lot for dinner and it must be holding her over, but, why would Lilly do that? This is all my fault, I should have been eating lunch with you guys instead of helping in the office. I'm so sorry Ms. Truscott!" I started letting the tears fall from my face like waterfalls.

"There, there, Miley, it's not your fault. We all should have been watching Lilly a bit more carefully, but, why would she start this all of a sudden?"

"I know," Oliver stated.

"Come on son, speak up." the principal urged him on.

"Well, last Friday, Lilly and I were walking down the hallway when Amber and Ashley approached us."

"Oah my god!" I whispered knowing what was coming next.

"Anyways, they stopped us and we couldn't get past. Lilly kept telling them off and their come-backs got worse and worse. I knew after Lilly called them, uh, sorry Mr. Wallace, two stuck-up bitches from hell," at that point I let out a little giggle at Mr. Wallace's, our principal, reaction.

"As I was saying, the began to tell Lilly that the reason Matt broke up with her was because she was fat." Oliver let out a tear.

Oliver was crying!?

"Then they said something about me, but I couldn't hear them, and that's when she broke down." he let even more tears fall.

He left the room crying. Jake followed.

**OLIVER'S POV**

It's all my fault, and I lied.

Yes, you heard right, I lied. I heard what Amber and Ashley said about me, but I couldn't say it in front of Miley and Jake. I just couldn't.

I began walking down the hallway to my locker, but realized I took a wrong turn when I ended up at Lilly's locker.

I put the combo in. 46-15-31.

When I opened the locker, I saw all the pictures of Lilly, Miley, Jake, and me. She was smiling. She was being the carefree, nothing can stand in my way Lilly. It made me cry even harder. Her books were exactly how she arranged them, and her pens and pencils were all in the little magnetic holder on her locker door.

As I was enjoying the moments that I was snooping in Lilly's locker, well doesn't that sound odd, something caught my eye. There were two letters stuck inside her notebook.

One read, _To Give To Oliver_, and the other, _Why I'm Doing What I'm Doing_. Being the doughnut I am, I put the one with my name on it down and read the other one.

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_Obviously you are snooping around in my locker, or I gave you this letter. Well, since your reading this, I guess I better get to the point. The other day, Amber and Ashley called me fat. That's not a problem, but later that day at lunch, instead of Miley being in the office, I saw her sitting at the table with them, laughing. Of course you know what I think of this! She's on their side. So, that should explain what I'm doing, I'm starving myself to look good for my crush. No, I'm not telling who it is yet._

_Love, Lilly_

"Oah my gosh." I whispered putting that letter down and reading the one addressed to me.

_Dear Oliver,_

_This is the letter that explains what the last one didn't. Yeah, I know you too well don't I. I know you already read the other letter, so I'm going to tell you who my crush is. If you don't know already, its you._

_You are my crush._

_Yeah, I know, your going to run up to me and say, Lilly don't starve yourself over me, I'm not worth it, and then you'll tell me you don't like me like that. But, you are worth it and I don't care if you don't like me like that or not! I'm the one that wouldn't be worth it! Anyways, now you can find me and tell me what you think. I'm sure I'm not standing next to you right now._

_Love, Lilly._

"Oah my gosh!" I yelled it this time. Lilly likes me like that! Lilly likes me! But, she was wrong, I'm not worth it.

**JAKES POV**

I finally found Oliver. He was standing in front of Lilly's locker crying. He threw a piece of paper in the locker and slammed it shut. I ran up to him.

"Dude, come on. We can go see Lilly now."

"Jake, I lied. I did hear what Amber said to Lilly." Oliver stated. I was shocked. He only lied when Miley told him to.

"What did they say?"

"They told her that…she wouldn't stand a chance with me because I don't like girls who aren't skinny or something like that."

I couldn't say anything. Miley had told me that Lilly liked Oliver, but did he like her back?

"Oliver, do you like Lilly like that?"

**NO POV**

"More like love." he stated.

**A/N: AH! Next chapter is in the hospital! It'll hopefully be up tomorrow!!**

**Please review!!**


	6. In the Hospital Room

**Chapter 6**

**In The Hospital Room**

**A/N: Here it is, just like I promised! I'm not quite sure when the next chapter will be up, but soon hopefully! Things will totally mess you up here! I tricked you big time on that last line…read to find out what I mean!**

**NO POV**

"More like love." Mr. Stewart stated to Miss Mallory Whitens. She had just asked him if he liked her enough to go to the next step. They had been dating for 5 months now, but Robby Ray never had the guts to tell Miley or Jackson.

But he did tell Lilly and Oliver.

With tears now flowing from her eyes, Mallory looked deep into the eyes of her soon-to-be fiancée.

"Mallory, will you marry me?"

"Robby Ray! You already know the answer! Yes!" he quickly stood up and gave her a firm kiss. He pulled away and smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -How I Lost My Mind…

**JAKES POV**

"Oliver, do you like Lilly like that?" I asked. Well, I had actually asked about 5 minutes ago, but received no answer, "Oliver, do you?" I urged.

He stood up, "Jake, if there's something that I've hated more in my life, it's the fact that Lilly's in the situation she's in right now. Never, I repeat, never, do I want to answer a question in a lie, especially a question like that, stating the condition Lilly's in, I don't want to tell myself something, and be so thrilled about it, and then when I turn around, it's gone." he looked over his shoulder, sighed, and took off walking down the hallway.

I couldn't believe my ears.

After Oliver rounded the corner, Miley came running up to me.

"Jake! We can go see Lilly now! Come on!" she pulled me down the hall, as I felt tears, actually forming in my eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -How I Lost My Mind…

**LILLY'S POV**

I heard it. It was slow and steady. It was a very annoying sound I must say, but kinda soothing.

My eyes fluttered open as I realized that the sound was a heart rate monitor.

"Ah, Miss Truscott, glad to see you're awake." A doctor said, "You have some visitors." He stepped out of the room as Miley and Jake stepped in.

"Oah my gosh Lilly!" Miley ran to the bed and gave me a hug.

"Hey Truscott, I need to tell you something." Jake said.

"What would that be Jake?"

"Well, first off, right now, it's Leslie, and, if you ever do this to yourself again, I will handcuff you to the refrigerator, and there will be chocolate fudge brownies!" I had to let out a laugh.

"Hum…where's-"

"Lilly I need to tell you something." Jake spat.

"Well, Oliver found the notes apparently, and he said that-"

**NO POV**

"What did he say?" Lilly questioned.

"He said he loves you."

**A/N: Oah my gosh, that was short! There's a new secret for you! Who caught Mr. Stewart? Was it Oliver that said that last line, or did Jake lie? Hmmm…find out in Chapter 7!**

**Review!!!**


	7. Finding Out Secrets and Living Lies

**Chapter 7**

**Finding Out Secrets, And Living Lies**

**A/N: I Feel So Bad Guys! I've Had So Many Things Going On, It Just Slipped My Mind. Sorry. Now On With The Story.**

**JACKSONS POV**

"What Are You Doing?" I asked. My dad just proposed to some chick that I've Never Seen Before.

"Jackson, you don't understand-" my dad started to say.

"So this is Jackson?!" Mallory asked.

"Dad, I understand just perfectly. You were going to keep this form me and Miles as long as you could weren't you? Huh? Go on dad, tell me the truth!" I yelled.

"Jackson, I was scared!" he replied.

"That's a lam explination, like I'd actually would believe it? Now that's just bull sh-wait. Did you just say you were scared?

"Yes. Please try to understand."

It was silent for a moment. Mallory looked like she wanted to cry.

"Welcome to the family Mallory." I smiled as my dad let out a sigh.

"Its nice to be here Jackson." She replied giving me a hug.

All that mattered was that he was happy, right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------How I Lost My Mind

**LILLYS POV**

"He said he loves you." Miley blurted out.

"He what?" I asked in disbelief as Jake asked in shocked.

"Yeah, he told Jake and I he loved you. Remember Jake?"

"Yeah, I Remember."

"So, will he go out with me?"

"No." Jake whispered.

"Maybe." Miley said hopefully.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"Well, the truth is-" Jake started.

"I Love You Lilly." Oliver stated walking into the room.

"Oah thank god!" Miley said taking a deep breath.

"But you were wrong," he began as Miley and Jake left, "I'm not worth it."

**A/N: I Know It's Short Guys, but It's Thanksgiving and Everything. I'll Probably Update Tomorrow Night!!! I Swear! Please review! **

**Happy Thanksgiving!!**


	8. Miley and Jake, I mean Hannah and Leslie

**Chapter 8**

**Miley and Jake, I mean Hannah and Leslie**

**A/N: Now is when you say I'm the worst author in the world for not updating like I said I would. I'm really sorry guys, but that next day I got the new Microsoft Word 2007 and I didn't know how to work it and all, and I thought I might mess the chapter up. So..here it is and enjoy.**

**JACKSONS POV**

"Uhm, dad, when are we supposed to tell Miley." I asked. We had taken Mallory back to the house in hopes of finding Miley. But she was gone. My dad had asked me to check the answering machine but I thought my question was more worth while.

"I'll tell you when you check the answering machine." Dang-it! It's times like these I hate.

"One new message sent today at 12:45 p.m." the recording said.

"Hey daddy and Jackson, its Miley, and, Lilly uhm, dad, Lilly's in the, the, the hospital. Sh- She was starving herrrrr, herself f-f-for Oliver. Daddy come quick!" It was Miley. I grabbed the car keys and headed out the door only to see my dad already out there.

"Lets go son! It's Lilly's life!" he urged. I tossed him the car keys and jumped into the car.

I hop Lilly would be ok.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - How I Lost My Mind

"Oliver, did you read the letter?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, Lils, I did. And I'm not worth it please don't do this to yourself." Oliver begged. Oliver started crying as did Lilly.

"Yes you-"

"No. No I'm not. You're just thinking that! Stop this..please Lilly. You don't understand how much you mean to me, or how much I would lose if I lost you. Just stop fighting with me and get better." Oliver had more tears in his eyes than ever and Lilly had the biggest look of sorrow in her life plastered on her face. "Promise?"

"I promise" she said nodding her head.

"Good. Now, you said something about Miley,"

"I saw her with them Oliver! She was laughing with them!" she said hysterically.

**MILEY'S POV**

I was standing in the doorway listening to Lilly and Oliver's conversation. I was scared. Not because of Lilly's condition, but because they knew about Jake, Amber, Ashley, and I's little friendship. They knew, and they probably hate me. How could I be so stupid?! I feel horrible. I just wonder what they would think when they found out I told them my Hannah secret long before I told them?

**JAKES POV**

Miley' s worried. I can tell.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They know. They know about Amber and Ashley."

"Crap. You've got to be kidding me." The thing is, Miley and I are now regretting our 'friendship' with Amber and Ashley. Your probably wondering why.

_"The reason Matt broke up with you is because your fat." Amber spat. Lilly shook her head no._

_"And honey, Oliver doesn't like fat people either, so get over yourself." Ashley responded._

_"You guys are lying! I am not fat!" Lilly shot._

_"Uhm, look in the mirror. Yeah you are." Amber said. "Jake, Miley, lets go." they said as the 4 started walking away._

_"At least I'm not a traitor!" Lilly screamed._

_"Weren't you a little harsh?" Miley asked._

_"Miley, honey, we know she's not fat, but if you know anything about popularity, then you gotta lie about the truth." Amber said._

_"I'm freaking Hannah Montana, I know what the truth is."_

_"Yeah, we both know." Jake agreed._

_"Do you not like the way we roll?" Ashley asked flipping her hair._

_"No we don't, Miley and Jake our out." Miley said turning around but stopped when Ashley spoke again._

_"No your not, unless you want everybody to know your secrets, Hannah."_

_"And Leslie." Amber mocked._

_"You wouldn't." Jake implied._

_"It's all fun and games when your popular." Amber said as her and Ashley left the room. Miley started crying as Jake started to comfort her._

**OLIVER'S POV**

"Damn-it Miley! Why did you and Jake do this?!" I asked Miley and Jake. I led them away from Lilly's room.

"We had no choice!" Miley said.

"They were going to tell our secrets!" Jake added.

"Well, wait. They know your Hannah?" I asked. How the hell did they know!?

"And that Jake is Leslie." Miley added.

"Jake is a girl?!" I asked. But, then why is Miley dating him? Oh boy.

"No! Leslie is a boys name too." Jake added. Oah good.

"Good. I was worried for a minute. So they are blackmailing you two? That's illegal!"

"We know." They said at the same time. I told them I was going to go check on Lilly and tell her the truth. They stayed there. I heard Miley's phone ring.

**MILEY'S POV**

"I'm in the business of misery lets take it from the top-" My phone rang.

Shit, it's Amber.

**A/N: Ok guys, no updates till next year! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Haha, I left ya with a cliffy too.**


End file.
